


Guardian Angel

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Guardian Angel Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Some humans have guardian angels that protect them from birth to death, not every human has one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Guardian Angel

Narrator's POV

Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles, Devil, the Morning Star, Prince of Darkness, Father of Lies, what ever you want to call him —he doesn't care— had resigned himself to his prison of the Cage long ago, patiently awaiting the day he would be freed by Lilith and Azazel's plan.

Life in the Cage was simple: sit there and do nothing, only the laughter of demons and the screams of the tortured souls to fill the emptiness, the torture of the Cage a long forgotten memory.

But one day, on May 2, 1983 —of course, Lucifer didn't know the date—, suddenly found himself outside of his cage and in a hospital in what he would soon learn was Lawrence, Kansas.

He quickly realized that he was there only in spirit, he was still physically trapped in his prison.

And right in front of him was a tired blonde woman, a tired brown hair man whose soul reeked of Michael, a small blond child who also smelled of the oldest archangel, and a small infant in the woman's arms.

The Morning Star watched the family for a moment, invisible from their view, a realization coming forth: he remembered an occasion before he had been cast out of Heaven, his father confided in him and idea to have the angels work as the guardians of a human each, humans who needed it, and Lucifer's best guess that the small infant he could see was probably the human he was supposed to watch over.

"How ironic." Lucifer muttered, "Forced to guard one of the humans I despise."

***

Within a couple of days, Lucifer followed the Winchesters to their home after a failed attempt to fly away, quickly realizing that his little bit of freedom was only granted if he was near his ward.

So now his mind spent his time watching over the quickly growing but still small baby boy named Sam.

Sam was a happy baby, completely oblivious to the fact that his guardian angel was Satan —Lucifer also realized that the only human that could see him was his ward— , but what Lucifer didn't realize that as much as his presence made the infant happy, Sam was making his existence a little brighter too.

***

Around six days later, Lucifer realized he wasn't the only guardian angel in this home, a young angel named Castiel was also here, watching over Sam's older brother, Dean.

The two angels acknowledged each other's presence and stood next to each other when their wards played together, but they rarely spoke to each other and when they did it was about their wards, never about their family, Heaven nor Hell.

***

A few months later, during the sixth month of Sam's life, the boys' mother, Mary, read a story to them, Lucifer and Castiel diligently keeping guard of the humans.

When Mary finished the tale, she carried Sam and placed him into his crib, Dean watching his mother and brother happily.

"Dean, say 'goodnight' to your brother." Mary said

"Goodnight, Sam." Dean says, kissing the baby's forehead

"Goodnight, love." Mary said, also kissing Sam's forehead

"Hey, Dean." The voice of John Winchester greeted, catching the attention of everyone in the room

"Daddy!" Dean cheered, running towards his father

"Hey, buddy." John says, picking Dean up, "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean giggles, shaking his head, "No, daddy."

"No?" John asks, trying to conceal a laugh

The two angels watched as Mary began to walk out of the room, asking her husband a question on her way to bed, "You got him?"

"I got him." John replied, hugging Dean tighter

A few moments pass, John looks upon his youngest son, "Sweet dreams, Sam.", then he turns out the lights and leave with Dean still on his arms, Castiel quickly following.

Lucifer continued to watch his ward, who was currently trying to eat his own toes, chuckling, Lucifer asked, "I bet those taste good, don't they, Sammy?"

The fallen archangel continued watching the baby squirm and giggle until the infant tired himself out into sleep.

Once settled, Lucifer brushed a brown lock of hair out of the baby's face and smiled, Sam had such a beautiful soul.

Suddenly, the devil found himself back in the Cage, cursing, he attempted to return to his ward but found that he couldn't, he just hoped that Castiel would check up on Sam until he could return once his absence was noticed, but what he didn't realize is that Castiel has also been cast out of the home and back to Heaven.

***

When Lucifer finally was able to return, he found out that a day has passed and that Mary had been killed by a demon and that the home was now a charred husk.

Lucifer quickly walked up to his brother, who was standing next to the car that the family was sitting on, "Castiel, what happened?"

Castiel turned to face him," Mary perished in the flames that consumed the home. The fire was created by a demon and-"

"I know." Lucifer interrupted, "How did it manage to remove us?"

"It knew we were there, I overheard one of the firefighters say that they saw a 'weird symbol' on the back of the house before they extinguished the fire. My best theory is that the demon created a angel-warding symbol before it set the fire so we couldn't prevent its plan." Castiel answered

Lucifer looked at Sam, who was in John's arms, he didn't look harmed, making the devil sigh in relief.

He may have begrudgingly watched over Sam in the beginning, but now the thought of his ward being harmed filled him with fear —he still hated humans, he tolerated the elder Winchesters, but Sam was the only true exception.

Lucifer then cursed again, he hadn't been able to protect Sam when his ward needed him.


End file.
